Silver Wind (move)
Silver Wind (Japanese: ぎんいろのかぜ Silver Wind) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It was TM62 in Generation IV. Effect Silver Wind inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of raising the user's , , , , and by one stage each. Description |A powdery attack that may raise abilities.}} |The foe is attacked with a silver dust. It may raise all the user's stats.}} |The foe is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. It may also raise all the user's stats.}} |The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. It may also raise all the user's stats.}} |The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by wind. This may also raise all the user's stats.}} |The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by the wind. This may also raise all the user's stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|STAB='}} 25 |25|STAB='}} 32 |32|STAB='}} By By TM Special move Generation III |STAB='}} Generation IV Generation V - }} By Generation V }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Silver Wind will hit all enemies in the room, or visible space. It may also raise your Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense and Movement speed by one level. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on foes in the same room. It may also simultaneously raise by one level Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Movement Speed.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies in the room. It may also boost the user's Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also boost your Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Travel Speed. (The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also boost your Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Travel Speed. The stats return to normal when you go the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Silver Wind is the only variant of which cannot be learned via Move Tutor, instead being learned via TM. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=銀色旋風 |zh_cmn=銀色旋風 / 银色旋风 |nl=Zilverwind |fi=Hopeatuuli |fr=Vent Argenté |de=Silberhauch |el=Ασημένιος Άνεμος Asiménios Ánemos' |hi=चांदी की हवा ''Chandi Ki Hava Chamkili Hawaein |id=Angin Silver Angin Perak |it=Ventargenteo |ko=은빛바람 Eunbit Baram |pl=Srebrny Wiatr |pt_br=Vento Prateado (games, TCG) Vento de Prata (early anime) |pt_eu=Vento Prateado |ro=Vânt Argintiu |ru=Серебряный ветер Serebryanyy beter |sr=Srebrni Vetar |es_eu=Viento Plata |es_la=Viento Plateado Viento de Plata |vi=Cơn Gió Bạc }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Speed de:Silberhauch es:Viento plata fr:Vent Argenté it:Ventargenteo ja:ぎんいろのかぜ zh:银色旋风（招式）